Just a Bit Psycho
by Echeziel
Summary: Sakura used to be a witch, and Hidan used to be a vampire in previous lives. Their old lives interfere now with their current ones, and they find out things that are best left uncovered.Such as:Sakura used to be betrothed to Orochimaru. HidaSaku,Slight AU
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my newest fic, based in the time of the witch burnings and now. This is just a prologue, just the beginning. i think i will be focusing on this fic and Street Fight, so...if you want an update for one of my other fics, you may have to wait longer for those updates, because i will probably updating these two fics the most. So...please R&R, and tell me what ya think! And if anyone has a specific time period of the witch burnings, those would REALLY help, because right now i only have a rough timeframe. From the 1600s to the 1800s. I have NO clue. bye!**

_XXXX_

_The sickly pale man in the black fancy vest and pants, complete with the ruffled shirt and tie, looked at the pink haired leader and raised a thin eyebrow at the sight._

_ The five all-powerful witches had been caught and tied to the wooden stakes with their hands behind their back._

_ "You scum! Let us go and we shall ease our wrath that will be unleashed upon you!" a blond witch screeched. Her garb of aqua blue made her blazing blue eyes stand out in the darkness. _

_ She squirmed against her stake, and the chains that were wrapped around her ankles, wrists, and waist tightened. _

_ "Quiet, Ino" the leader of the witches ordered. _

_ "So you admit that you have committed theses sins?" the man asked_

_ "No! We are innocent!" a brunette with her hair done in two buns cried._

_ "Tenten, quiet. All of you, don't say a word. If we leave this world, we shall leave with dignity, not pleading to theses dirty mongrels" the pinkette said, with a defiant glare to the man in front of her. _

_ The man smirked, and walked up and touched the pink haired witch's cheek._

_ She glared at him, and tried to jerk away. He leaned forward and captured her lips roughly, forcing her to stay still. _

_ His lips were hard but smooth, almost rubbery, kinda like a snake's skin. She didn't respond, merely stood there and waited for him to finish. No, she wouldn't stand for this, but she didn't have the strength to fight._

_ After a long, drawn out moment of not letting the pinkette breath, he drew away and stared at her with his strange yellow eyes, licking his lips._

_ In a fake sweet, tender tone, he then said "Sakura, my dear, my betrothed, I don't want to kill you. Truly, I don't. Please surrender so that we may finish this quickly, not in a painful manor" He trailed his soft, pale finger up and down her cheek, then nibbled on her earlobe._

_ Sakura jerked her head away, only because he had let her, or she would have never managed, and simply spat "Orochimaru"_

_ "Yes, my beloved?" he asked in the same fake tone, as he leaned closer, only a breath away from her now._

_ She closed her eyes, and said in a whisper that was somehow projected so that everyone attending the burning could hear "We will not atone for these false accusations"_

_ "Of course not, dear. You will atone for that, and for who and what you are" he replied_

_ He beckoned to the men who held the flaming torches, and they obediently lit the wooden posts. _

_ The four other witches widened their eyes, and started to squirm, scream, and plead for their lives._

_ But the leader's deep emerald eyes kept burning in to his snake-like yellow ones, her eyes ever defiant. _

_ The wails of other witches were heard, but her emerald orbs kept glaring into his, to be forever burned into his memory._

_ She began chanting in Latin, unaffected by her burning clothes and skin. _

_ He smirked, knowing that her magic could not cheat Death, for witches were a rare thing, and his lord, Death, would be pleased with him for not giving him one, not two, but five witches._

_ Orange burning Latin words wrote themselves in front of Sakura, and Orochimaru's smirk was wiped off his face as his eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion._

_ Nothing could break through his carefully placed spells and barriers, nothing, so what was this witch doing?_

_ The burning flames engulfed the witches, the fire traveling up the wood. _

_ Orochimaru dragged his eyes from the morbidly fascinating sight, and observed his surroundings, trying to ignore the gut-wrenching, horrifying screams_

_ The road's polished cobblestones reflected the dancing flames, and the darkness of the night coated the air like a dark blanket._

_ The civilians had a mixed look of horror and glee on their faces, and Orochimaru smirked at their raw fascination with the supernatural. If only they knew the horrors the witches could cause. If only they knew the horrors _he_ could cause._

_ He looked back at the witches, four of them still screaming, while Sakura was still chanting, and then her completion mark signifying the end of her spell which was written in orange, flaming, floating Latin words_

_ She smirked at him, then yelled "Inflammo-are!(inflame?)"_

_ The four witches started glowing their respective colors of orange, green, brown, and blue. His gaze flickered over to the pinkette, and his eyes widened as he unconsciously took a step back._

_ She was glowing a deep black, with purple edging the dark aura. But her aura was HUGE, unlike any others. It was engulfing, **demanding**, **malicious**, even._

_ The witches' colors brightened, then the women disappeared, carried into the night sky by their glowing auras._

_ The auras mixed together in a brilliant array, mixing together to form a sphere that covered the shining stars. _

_ The sphere was clear yet foggy, then solidified when the five auras entered it, then flickered around inside of it._

_ Orochimaru's eyes were wide as he contemplated this new form of magic. He had never seen this, yet he had read everything from Sakura' spell and enchantment book that he had stolen, then burned._

_ He was snapped from his reverie when the pinkette's aura engulfed the sphere, then the whole ball got smaller and smaller until it was nonexistent._

_ The hundred-odd people stared at the sky, uneasily murmuring. They were surprised and anxious, not a good mix._

_ But Orochimaru just glared at the starry night sky with narrowed, glowing, angry yellow eyes, contemplating his next move and regarding his options._

_ XXXX_

**Thanx for reading, and please review!**


	2. Complely Torn

**Hi there! The first chappie of Just a Bit Psycho is here. I hope you enjoy, and R&R. **

**These are the ANBU names. None of them have any specific reason for being there. Well, except for Kiba's and Naruto's, which are self-explanatory.**

**Wolf: Sakura**

**Bear: Sai**

**Fox: Naruto**

**Tiger: Kakashi**

**Dog: Kiba and Akamaru**

**And flashbacks in time are **_like this_**,** **normal text is **like this**.**

* * *

"Is he there?" the pink-haired ANBU captain asked through the small walkie-talkie device on her neck.

"Sorry, no sign of him, Wolf. Over" an emotionless voice replied.

"Thanks, Bear. In that case, Team 1, continue searching. Teams 2 and 4, move on to the next complex. Team 3 retreat and stand by for reinforcement if needed. That means you too, Fox" she ordered, adding the last part as an afterthought.

The pinkette heard a chorus of "Hai"s, and one muttered "Dammit!"

She rolled her emerald eyes, and surveyed her surroundings once again.

She was perching in a large maple tree, watching the four teams under her command flash around and search for their target. The ANBU captain heard a small chitter, and snapped her head to the left, her body automatically tensing and her hand traveling to rest on top of her weapons pouch.

Her newest company was a small chipmunk that was sniffing her backpack and mask that were resting by her side.

She smiled, and reached out to it, expecting the chipmunk to move away from her hand.

Instead it walked eagerly forward, and met her hand, its tiny body moving in pleasure as she moved her finger down its back.

The chipmunk suddenly ran up her arm and to her shoulder, where he sat, showing no indication that he wanted to move.

She continued stroking the chipmunk from that odd angle. She simultaneously reached her other hand into her weapons bag, and grabbed a kunai, drawing it out.

She spun the sharp object around her finger, then threw it straight forward into the heavy brush.

The pinkette heard the satisfying gurgle of a sharp weapon burying itself into an enemy's jugular vein, and smiled. Stupid man. Thinking he could sneak up on the ANBU captain, Sakura Haruno, without even masking his chakra?

She rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe he was a missing-nin of Jounin level. Kirigakure had sure lowered their standards. Konoha would only rank him Genin, _maybe _a low Chuunin level. Seriously, he didn't even have a kunai, shuriken, senbon, or whatever out to defend himself!

During all this, she was still crouching in the tree and petting the chipmunk's sleek fur. And then Sakura decided to name the chipmunk Toucan. Yes, she liked it. Toucan, the one and only ANBU chipmunk.

She chuckled quietly, and jumped off of the maple branch she had been perched on, to look at the now-dead Nin.

Sakura landed and strode confidently over to the bushes. She grabbed a fistful of burnt orange cloak and yanked it.

The body flew out and landed in the clearing, blood spattering the green grass. Toucan chittered in disgust next to her ear, and she nodded.

Sakura walked over to him and ran her emerald eyes over his features.

He was pale, with pure black open eyes that were once filled with hatred, eyes that were now glazed over. His lips were curled in a defiant snarl, and he looked terrifying. Well, he would be terrifying to any Genin. His hair was jet black with blond streaks. And it was VERY oily. He wore the standard Jounin vest, and tan baggy pants with multiple pockets.

Sakura shook her head. He had _terrible _fashion taste. Then she laughed. Only she would think of the fashion sense of a dead person. Well, Ino would too, but that's beside the point. And Sakura really couldn't blame him for his horrible taste in clothes. For _years _she had believed that red complimented her bubblegum pink hair. She had finally realized that the two colors don't go together, so now she always wore a black tube top with a fishnet top underneath, and baggy black cargos, with a black headband and big, black, heavy, steel-toed gothic boots.

She switched on her walkie-talkie, and said "Got him, all teams retreat. Over"

"What was that chittering?" Tiger asked

"Toucan" she replied evenly

"WHAT?!" all the ANBU yelled.

Sakura sighed, then spoke into the mini-mic. "He's a chipmunk I found. I named him Toucan, and I'm gonna teach him how to be the first ANBU chipmunk". She said the last part almost….proudly?

"Sometimes I think you're seriously psycho, Wolf" Dog's rough voice said through the microphones.

Sakura laughed coldly. "We all are. Every ninja must be at least a little psycho, or we couldn't do what we do, or be what we are. To be cold-blooded killers like we are, and to rise through the ranks of the government, we must be crazy. Very, very horribly, but pleasantly crazy, yet crazy nevertheless. And just cut the crap. Call each other our normal names unless I order otherwise, got it?"

She heard Kiba sigh, his mic warping the sound ever so slightly. "Fine, _Sa-ku-ra_" he replied, stretching out her name for emphasis.

The pinkette smirked, then said " If you all don't get your asses into this clearing in the next four seconds, I'll punch your fucking noses in"

Eight other ANBU and a large dog suddenly appeared in the glade.

She smiled for real this time. Sai, Naruto, Kakashi and Kiba smiled back, and Akamaru smiled in his own doggy way.. The rest of the ANBU that were in the clearing with them were all rookies, who got partnered up with a more experienced member.

"Ready?" she asked

The ANBU nodded.

Then they all flashed away in the direction of Konoha. And what of the dead ninja, you ask? Well, of course, Sakura made Naruto carry him. While Sakura just had a chipmunk named Toucan in her shoulder.

XXXX

"We got the man. He was easy, Genin, _possibly _low Chuunin level. We didn't need four two-man-cell teams to get him. Just two shinobi would have been fine" Sakura said gruffly. She just wanted to go home and take a shower, for Jashin-sama's sake! But _no_, she had to stay here and have a long ass conversation with her previous mentor, while the rest of the ANBU who were on the mission were _perfectly capable_ of briefing the mission.

"I'm glad. But are you sure he's the right one? Sakura, he was listed as _Jounin level_. Shouldn't he have been stronger?" the Hokage asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know, Hokage-sama. We were only ordered to get the man and kill him, not get his whole life's background" Sakura replied, her emotionless façade slipping slightly to show just a bit of sarcasm.

"Jeez, Sakura. I don't know what's with you lately. Whenever you come here, you are cold and stiff, and don't seem to like talking or like people at all. And anywhere else you are fine. What's wrong? Normally you just call me Shishou or Tsunade"

"I'm sorry….Shishou….this building just….bring back….bad memories for me. It was before he…you know…"

Tsunade's face softened with understanding. Of course it was hard for her. Sasuke had returned 7years after leaving Konoha. He had proposed to Sakura right in this building's halls, hoping to forget about the past, and hoping Sakura would help him rebuild the Uchiha clan. Sakura had turned him down, since she had no interest whatsoever in him anymore, and just wanted to pursue her medical career, or maybe become ANBU captain at the same time. He had left in defeat, then word reached Konoha a few months later that he had supposedly either been killed or kidnapped. And for Sakura, those painful memories still lingered in these hallways and rooms.

"I understand. And I am truly sorry about what happened here. Under other circumstances, you could report somewhere else or your teammates would. But I'm afraid that that is the way it must be, since I am not permitted by the council to go anywhere because the Akatsuki have been more active recently"

"Hai, Shishou. Thank you for understanding"

Tsunade nodded, then waved her hand, dismissing her old pupil.

Sakura disappeared in flurry of cherry blossoms, leaving Tsunade to go over the ANBU's mission in her head, alone.

XXXX

_**May 12**__**th**__**, 1667**_

_**London, England**_

_**(Before burning)**_

_The pink haired witch sat on her midnight black horse, Blackfire. He was named such because of his black fur, and because of his dark, dark gray 'flames', that were just gray fur that was in the shape of fire above his hooves._

_He was a magnificent beast, large and well built, a perfect horse for working on a farm and lugging around heavy tools or wagons. _

_Sakura was proud to own him, glad that he didn't have to work on a dirty farm, lugging around farm equipment. Yes, he was a large horse, and she was a petite witch, but their attitudes went together perfectly. Her peaceful and sometimes violent attitude was controlled by his calm, gentle nature. _

_The other four witches had similar partnerships with their horses._

_Hinata had Maple, a rich chestnut, who's outgoing nature made Hinata less nervous and shy, and more bubbly and talkative._

_Temari had Prince, Blackfire's brother, who was a roan that had a very arrogant nature, and who looked like a noble's horse, since he carried his head high and proud, hence his name. Temari said that he was the best horse she had ever had, and she had owned over 14 of them, until she sold them all, and bought Prince at the same time Sakura bought Blackfire._

_Tenten owned Sky, a white stud with a black-tipped white man. He was a joker, and pranced around and acted up a lot, but was still rough and feisty, which matched Tenten's attitude._

_And Ino owned Lily, who was a soft gray mare and was shy and gentle, and never acted up or fought against the bit, which was good for Ino, since she had originally been terrified of horses, and wasn't that good of a horseman anyway. _

_Three of the five witches were in a half-circle on their mounts, staring at the sun setting over the ocean. They were standing off a high cliff, which let them eel the breeze in their hair, and the last rays of the sun for the night. _

"_Sakura, come on. We have to use this last light to look for a place to camp for the night" Temari said, her logic correct. But Sakura found something wrong with the plan._

"_But what about Orochimaru?" she asked, her whole being shivering as she said his name_

"_He won't get you. Your counterpart will make sure of that" Ino replied, butting into the conversation._

"_Ino, you _know _that that part of me has been taken out. That's what happens when witches who use white magic get a hold of a black magic user, even for a short time. I was lucky. I only lost the werewolf side, not my part that can use magic. Now, if a white witch got a hold of me again, I'd no longer be a witch when she was through. Hell, I may no longer even be human"_

"_Oh" Ino said_

"_Yes. Now you two go on ahead and tell Tenten and Hinata to help you find camp. I will clear the area of traces of our stay. Now go! I shall catch up to you later!" she said. _

_Ino and Temari took off, galloping far away from their leader, who was confused and scared at the moment, and that made Sakura angry. She hated this feeling, that she could do nothing to stop their approaching doom. It would come sooner than expected, that was for sure. She had thought it was a matter of decades, maybe a few years. But her recent foreseeing trip had revealed that it was a matter of a year, maybe a matter of just a few _months_._

_Their impending doom. And he didn't know. She would have to leave the group to tell him. He needed to know, and her friends must not know of him, must _never _hear of him or meet him. But if she left the four, would she make it back in time to help them through their downfall?_

_That was the question. Could she really leave them to run and hide from Lord Orochimaru by themselves? They had great skill, but they were not good at planning strategies or following through with their plans unless ordered. _

Would they survive without her? _That was the question nagging at the back of her mind. Yes, they would survive. Sakura would not let them die in her absence. She was going to make sure that they got through this, so that they would see the end of Lord Orochimaru's downfall. He would die, and perhaps the five of them would die bringing him down, but she would _not _stand for her best friends dying. She had to leave, but they could survive for a month. They would live, up until their grand finale came, when their plan would be set into action, and their spirits could make the trip to the Other dimension, where all things go, and the magic rules. Yes, they would go there, but they would leave as well. _

_The four would be safe, her sister would make sure of that. Konan would check up on them, perhaps join them until Sakura returned. She must say goodbye, and leave to tell him, her boyfriend, her fiancé, her lover, whatever he was to her. He must know what will happen. Now, it is time to part for a short while._

_So the pinkette drove Blackfire towards the now-visible line of smoke coming from their fire. Yes, the time had come._

_ XXXX_


End file.
